Drama
by Sugar and Spice-03
Summary: Secret relationships, teenage pregnancies, fights, deaths and al round dramas that appear in our favourite Bayville town.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drama Authors note 

I hope you enjoy this new story, but you'll like to know that I'll be updating my other stories too soon. 

Luv Sugar and spice-03

Secret relationships, teenage pregnancies, fights, deaths and al round dramas that appear in our favourite Bayville town.

Being a teenager sucked. Rogue decided as she climbed back threw her window only to find Logan waiting for her.

He sniffed slightly then growled.

"He lives four doors down and you have to climb through the window?"

"Ya know ah'm an adult now ya can't tell me who not to date." Rogue retorted.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Only just you've still got school in the morning."

"Fahne but don't think ah'll climb back through the window again." She shouted as he walked out.

Rogue quickly got changed and climbed into her bed where she dreamt of her boyfriend she thought she'd never have.

Jean glanced at the ring on her finger then back up at all the students who were running past after morning danger room sessions. 

Scott had proposed two weeks ago, it had been the happiest moment of her life. Everyone was pleased for her even her parents who she wasn't sure how their reaction would be.

Kurt zipped his bag up quickly shoving as much food in as possible. Two weeks left before graduation they could cope. He tried to divide his time between his family and girlfriend but it was becoming harder. He wanted to be with her all the time and she insisted keeping their relationship a secret, but consequences of their passion had caught up with them. He took a deep breath realising he had to grow up a lot quicker than expected. Especially now he was to be a father.

Kitty started to stir the mixture reading the instructions the teacher had handed out. No one from the institute was in her cooking class and the only mutant was Wanda Maximoff.

Wanda stirred the mixture slowly not really paying attention. She was a good cook so she knew she could do it blindfolded. But she having trouble not feeling sick and the smell of the cooking wasn't helping.

Kitty really didn't want to ask the teacher again but her stirring wasn't doing anything.

She coughed to get Wanda's attention noticing she looked lost in thought.

"Yes?" She asked. Kitty looked at her carefully, she looked paler than usual.

"Erm I was wandering does this mixture look alright to you." Kitty asked nervously.

That was it for Wanda her breakfast that had been forced down her throat was about to come up. She didn't even look twice before running out of the room for the bathroom.

"Wow that bad?" Kitty asked in amazement she just defeated the Scarlet Witch in an uncanny sort of way.

"This is so boring." Rogue complained as her Kitty and Kurt started eating there lunch.

"Don't say that I finally got Kurt to eat with us."

"Yeah what's up with that Kurt? Ah mean have ya got a new girlfriend?" Rogue asked leaning on the table.

Kurt was too engrossed with the brotherhood to reply.

Kitty waved her hands in front of him. "Earth to Kurt."

"Huh?" Kurt looked at Kitty and Rouge.

"Something's definitely wrong." Rogue said to him. "Ah mean are the brotherhood more interesting than our conversation?"

"Sorry Rogue just lost in thought." He sighed then glanced back over the brotherhood.

"I vas just vandering vhere Vanda's vas."

 "Wanda Maximoff?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you wander that?"

Kurt shrugged then carried on staring.

"I like Wanda." Kitty announced getting Kurt's attention. "I mean we only talk in cooking and she usually saves my cooking for me."

"Really?" Rogue asked amazed. "Weird."

"Yeah, but today I asked her about something and she ran out the room looking ready to throw up."

"This morning?" Kurt asked straightening up.

Kitty nodded then he stood.

"Where you off to now?" Rogue asked picking at her food.

"I forgot I had something to do." He mumbled running off.

"I like it." Logan nodded his head as Scott provided him with the blue prints to the extended danger room.

"With more students were going to have to extend anyway so why not include more danger room space." Scott said.

"And Chuck's Okayed this?" Logan asked now chewing on his cigar.

Scott nodded. Logan grinned thinking of sessions he could plan.

"This is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  I liked reviewing today 

ll- I'm not sure with Pietro, I dunno, I'm really not into Kietro's but I'm not against them either. I prefer Kitty with Lance or Piotr and Pietro being available.

epona04- Thanks. I think my stories are kind of predictable, Wanda and Kurt in love then kids come into to it etc. 

soulstress- I thought my other stories had too much fighting so why not write a story written on pure dramatics and almost reality.

Caliente- I call it Wandurt, Wurt reminds me of warts.    

I know!! Scott needs to remove the stick from his ass, he can be a real pain, but you can't kill him off cause he's a classic character. (I do love him really.)

 With the whole Rogue's boyfriend keep in mind they have a few addition to the team. 

I haven't forgotten about 2013 but it's coming to an end and I'm struggling for a good ending. I think I'm just having separation anxiety problems it was my first fic and I don't want to get rid of it. But if I keep it going on and on I'll kill it so I'm trying to think of a good ending. I'll try to update it soon.

Goofn1- I'm not sure about Kitty yet; Lance is an obvious choice though.

Wildcats1310- you think it's confusing? Try writing it I've lost all focus on it and am now just writing whatever's in my head.

GiniaTM- Soz it's not Pietro. I'm trying to think of a nice bimbo he can bring home for Wanda to pick on.

The-Oddish- I don't know about TJ just yet, I love her but I would like to put a variety in it. I agree about the stories of a characters clashing, I'll try to keep it a couple per chapter and update more. And my grammar probably doesn't help I'm rubbish at it. I'll try and make more sense out of it for you but I don't want to decrease the characters too much although usually it'll end up aimed about Kurt and Wanda.

Chapter 2:

"Better?" Kurt asked rubbing her shoulders. 

"Mmmm." Wanda replied. They were sat in the school toilets in one cubicle.

"So morning sickness lasts all day ja?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep, morning, middy, afternoon, evening, late at night even early morning." 

"That much?" He asked shocked.

Wanda only nodded. 

"Maybe I should take you home?" He asked concerned.

"Two weeks that's all."

"But you're tired and ill." He argued.

"No." Wanda stood up slowly. "I have to complete school properly."

Kurt softened slightly he knew how determined she was about finishing school.

"Okay at least let me walk you to class."

Wanda shook her head. "Two weeks Kurt."

He bowed his head slightly.

"I need those two weeks." She said wrapping her arms around him.

He looked up at her seeing the love and determination in her eyes.

"Okay." He said kissing her forehead gently. "But you're letting me come to the doctors ja?"

"Of course." She smiled. The smile only Kurt got to see.

Pietro picked up the phone once again ringing the number given to him.

It rang out for a while then disconnected.

"Fine! Screw you!" He shouted slamming the phone across his room.

"Pietro?" A feminine voice asked from his bedroom doorway.

"Hey." Pietro greeted his sister then sitting on his bed. "How was your day at school?"

"You'd know if you came." Wanda scowled him. 

"Yeah well I had stuff to do." Pietro shrugged.

"It was okay. I'll be glad once it's over." She said leaning back on his bed with her hands behind her head.

That's when Pietro noticed.

"Wanda are you putting on weight?" Pietro smirked. "Cause if you are I'd like to know where you're eating."

She snapped up staring at him. "Fun-ny." She glared at him hoping he'd think she was fattening up because of food.

"Where's father?" Wanda asked after a minute of silence.

"On a business trip." Pietro lied.

"Okay." She stood up. "I'm going to the library."

"Want some company?"

"Nah I'll be fine." Wanda answered over her shoulder.

"It was weird he just stared at the Brotherhood most the time." Rogue continued her story to Remy. "And then Kitty mentioned Wanda Maximoff being sick and he ran off."

"Weird." Remy commented passing a plate to her to dry.

"Yeah ah know, maybe ah should speak with him." 

"He's been sneaking back in after curfew."

" Hmmm."

"Wanna know what Remy thinks?"

Rouge nodded.

"He be having an affair with the mysterious Scarlet Witch."

Rogue laughed at that.

"Yeah, they be too different."

"So we added a few more laser guns for the time being." Scott informed Jean as she massaged his shoulder.

He started to speak again when Jean kissed him. "Shut up." She whispered kissing him again.

"Yes mam." Scott grinned pulling her in front of him.

"A scan?" Wanda asked worriedly. "Why?"

"To make sure the baby's alright."

Kurt squeezed her hand. She was still in denial.

"Do you're parents know?" The doctor asked them.

They looked at each other slightly panicked.

"We're not close." Wanda tried.

"Do you live with them?"

"No."

"Okay then so you current residence is the Bayville boarding house?"

Wanda nodded. 

"Does your guardian know?"

"She is out of town for the week." Kurt interrupted. "She's a teacher."

"Oh."

"But she knows."

"Yes, I will be telling my father when I next see him."

"Families are important in these situations." The doctor explained. "Especially when you're so young."

Wanda nodded.

"Well you have your dates and vitamins." He passed a piece of paper to her. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Sentinels?" Logan asked as Nick tried to explain.

"10 of them missing."

"Great." Logan grunted.

"You should keep the kids on the grounds." Fury suggested.

"Yeah but you're forgetting theirs more mutants in Bayville."

"Come on Mr Logan you can't honestly expect us to stay in the mansion all weekend?" Tabitha complained.

"Yeah I can." Logan said biting on his cigar.

"This is so not fair. I had a date." Kitty said standing up.

"Look you'll be staying in the mansion until we say it's safe." Logan continued.

"It's only for a little while." Ororo tried to clam the students. "The Professor is trying to sort it out now."

All the students left the room moaning about there ruined weekend leaving Logan, Ororo, Scott and Jean talking.

"Is everyone back?" Ororo asked Jean.

"Kurt's still at the library." she answered.

"I'll pick him up." Scott said over his shoulder exiting the room.

"You have to go." Wanda whispered her eyes fluttering to sleepiness.

"I'll just stay a little longer." He answered wrapping his arms around her tighter. "Just till you fall asleep."

"But the boys…"

"I'll port out." Kurt smiled as Wanda fell asleep in his arms her breath steady against his chest. He wished he could stay all night but his family would be worried.

Scott walked back into the mansion bumping into Kurt.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I vas at the library."

"No you weren't I went to collect you."

"Oh vell I had a craving for an ice cream." Kurt lied.

"Okay, you should know we're not allowed off the grounds this weekend."

"Why?" 

"Missing sentinels."

"Vhat about the Brotherhood?"

"I dunno, I suppose they'll look after themselves."

"Ja, but they're still teenagers."

"Yeah I'll go over and see them." Scott paused. "Second thoughts I'll send Jean over."

"And then…" Rogue paused throwing the ball in the hoop. "Ah thought ah'd travel a bit."

"Oui Remy travelled a bit." Remy replied taking the ball off her and dribbling it.

"Yeah? Where?"

"Here and there." He answered scoring. 

Pietro lay about on the couch upside down flicking through he channels, Freddy and Toad were sitting on the opposite couch whilst Lance was in the kitchen.

"Pietro!" Lance screamed from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Wanda's being sick again." Lance shouted.

Pietro sat up quickly then ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?" Pietro asked.

"We can't afford a doctor." Wanda replied turning to face him. "I'm going to get some air."

As she passed him Pietro grabbed her arm gently to stop her. They hadn't been this close to each other in a long time. Most people didn't notice their similarities only there differences. There blue eyes exactly the same narrowed at each other.

"How do you know about that?" He asked his gaze not moving from her eyes so she couldn't lie.

"I'm not a naïve as you think I am." Wanda answered daring him to argue back.

"Magneto?"

"Gone. Like always."

"But?"

"What Pietro do you really think I'm that stupid? I know a lot more than you think" Wanda retorted. 

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"We're twins Pietro you figure it out!" Wanda answered before storming off only leaving the echo of the front door slamming.

Jean stopped the car and looked at Ororo nervously. It was one thing to talk to the brotherhood but talking with the Scarlet Witch scared her a little. Wanda's emotions basically hit Jean in the face.

"Ororo?" Jean asked as they saw the house.

"Don't worry Jean I'll come in with you." She said opening the car door.

Wanda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't even notice she began to levitate until she heard a cough.

She opened her eyes and fell to the ground with a bump.

Storm and Jean grey stood in front of her.

'Kurt.' She thought but kept calm.

"Can I help?" She asked standing up.

Jean eyed her suspiciously.

"Or are you here for a social call?" Wanda said sarcastically.

"Could we talk inside?" Ororo began.

"Not if you wanna just do that." She said putting a hand to her head. "The boys won't listen what you want to say."

"Okay we'll talk here with you then." Ororo said hoping she'd be successful.

Wanda looked at her seriously. "Go on."

"There are ten sentinels missing from a government impound." Jean explained.

"And?"

"They are probably heading this way."

"Okay. Thanks for the warning?" Wanda said slightly confused.

"We aren't here to warn you." Jean explained.

"We're here to offer you safety at the mansion." Ororo finished.

"Very noble of you." She said smiling.

Jean watched her more carefully a bit bewildered at the smile.

"We are concerned about you and the boys." Ororo said seriously.

"I know and thank you." Wanda offered politely. "I'll discuss it with them but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you Wanda." Ororo smiled. "I hope we see you soon."

"That was unusual." Jean said as they drove back to the mansion.

"She's pregnant." Ororo said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" Jean asked slamming on her breaks.

"Could you not see?"

"What?"

"Next time look you'll notice." Ororo smiled. "I wouldn't think she'd want anyone to know."

"Of course." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Look I updated, sorry it's taken so long.

Thanxs to:

Ham- God I'm so easy. I haven't checked my email in a month so as soon as I read yours I thought why not update.

DemonRogue13-thanxs I'm updating so I hope you enjoy

RikaTabithaStarr- Storm is the ultimate woman in evolution she's the Yoda of x-men (I think at least). She's wise and knows everything. Or you could put it down to female intuition, I'm glad you're enjoying it and yep it has Romy in it.

"No." Lance said stubbornly.

Both Pietro and Wanda glared him.

"Let me get this right Lance." Pietro said pacing in front him. "You'd put the team's life's endanger because of your stupid pride?"

"No, but they're our enemies."

Wanda shook her head. "Why?"

"Because."

"Now you're being stupid." Wanda said stamping on his foot.

"Ouch!" He screamed. "Okay, okay we'll go."

"They're on the door step now." Jean said to Logan walking down the corridor.

"Let me guess and Shades was the welcome party?"

"Yeah."

They could hear the shouting from the hall.

"I didn't come here for this." Lance shouted at Scott.

"I only explained the rules." Scott said through his teeth.

Most of the x-men we're standing around same as the brotherhood both sides ready to fight.

Logan was just about spilt them up when a blue aura surrounded them then spilt them up physically throwing everyone in different directions.

"Oh for Christ sakes grow up!" Wanda said shouting at them.

Logan smirked retracting his claws.

"Why don't you and Kitty show them to their rooms." Ororo smiled at Jean.

"I'll help." Kurt offered ported next to Wanda and grabbing her suitcase and her before porting again.

"Did fuzz butt just kidnap your sister?" Todd whispered to Pietro.

Pietro scratched his head. "I dunno. I don't think that's possible she'd kick his ass easy."

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Better?" Kurt asked as Wanda still lent against him.

"I wish you wouldn't port me." She complained her head against his shoulder. "I'm still getting morning sickness."

"Okay sit!" He gently sat her on the bed.

"You can't stay they'll come looking for you."

"And? Vith you and the boys here we may as well tell them."

"Kurt." Wanda warned him putting her head in her hands

"Vhat? Are ve going to keep us a secret, our child a secret?"

"Don't."

"I have to they vill have to deal vith it soon enough." Kurt started to babble and pace.

"He's left us!" Wanda burst out.

"Vhat?"

"The great magneto has abandoned us again." She said not moving. "Pietro doesn't know I have my memories back, and you want me to drop more problems on him about this."

"Why didn't you say?" He sat down next to her.

"You worry too much as it is."

Putting his arm around her she rested her head against his shoulder. "No more secrets okay?" He asked calmly. "We can't be together with secrets between us."

"I know." Wanda muttered before turning to face him and kissing him gently.

"We're good together." Kurt muttered between kisses. "Let's keep it that way."

"Where's Wanda's room?" Pietro asked dumping his clothes in the room.

"Last room down the hall next to mine." Jean explained.

"Okay, I'll just go see her." He said about to run off.

"Not so fast speedy, you and me have to talk." Logan said.

Pietro walked calmly into the library and sat down as Logan stood. He felt like a kid again being told off for running in the house. Most kids would get in trouble for the running bit, but Pietro got in trouble for running so fast he nearly broke everything in the house.

"Before you asked, no I don't know where he is and no I don't plan to find out either."

Logan smirked. "Finally used the brains you got."

"Yeah." Pietro muttered.

"So what you gonna do?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead."

"You know Charles would offer you a place here."

"Yeah." The speed demon nodded. "But what about you and the rest of the x-men?"

"I wouldn't complain, you screw us over I do the same." He explained releasing his claws.

"You'd have to get past me first."

Logan and Pietro looked up to see the Scarlet Witch smirking hands on her hips.

"Well girlie I haven't had the pleasure of the challenge."

"Anytime."

"I look forward to it." Logan smiled instantly liking the Maximoff twins when not thinking of them as Magneto's children.

"So we have an agreement." Pietro nodded seriously at Logan.

"That we have." He said leaving the twins alone.

"Can we talk?" Wanda asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." Pietro moved up so she could sit down.

"I know there's a lot of problems going on right now but I want you to know, I'm not going anywhere." She said gently and reassuring.

"You mean that?" Pietro paused watching her carefully. "Even with your memories back."

"Yeah." Wanda said grimly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I was a bad brother." He protested.

"Default in judgement that's all, you thought what you were doing was for the best."

"Guess it wasn't huh?"

"Maybe." Wanda shrugged.

"You feeling better?"

"Err…." Wanda paused. "Yeah just a virus."

"Okay so wanna look around find any secret passages."

"Why not."

"Okay so something's wrong but you can't tell me." Scott said lying out on his bed with Jean cuddling up to him.

"Yes, it's just so shocking and I can't tell you but don't know if I should tell this somebody I know her secret."

"Right, well maybe you should just bring the subject up in conversation."

'Oh yeah what a great idea.' Jean thought. 'I'll just ask the Scarlet Witch if she intends to have children in the near future."

"So then I was like this is so unfair, but now you're here it's okay." Kitty smiled at Lance as they walked through the grounds.

Wanda and Pietro stuck their heads round the corner.

"We should pull a prank." Pietro suggested.

"Okay." Wanda smiled.

"See Kitty and Lance I bet you couldn't switch their clothes over in under 10 seconds." Pietro challenged his twin.

"I bet I can, now go find a camera."

Bobby and Ray watched as the Scarlet Witch rubbed her hands together and concentrated they couldn't decide what she was doing. But they heard the word 'prank' so they watched.

Kitty and Lance were just about to sit down when a blue aura surrounded.

"What the hell?" Lance shouted.

Pietro ran up to the couple. "Say cheese." He flashed the camera then ran back to a safe distance.

Lance was dressed in Kitty's ¾ length trousers and pink cardigan whilst she wore his jeans and jacket.

The twins heard a roar of laughter and turned to see Ray and Bobby in laughter.

"You were saying dear brother." Wanda smirked.

"I think we just hit jackpot with your powers." Pietro laughed.

"Oh my god." Wanda whispered staring at the screen. Kurt sat next to her holding her hand.

"At the moment we can't see much, but everything looks fine."

"Amazing." Kurt grinned.

"I'm glad you think so, a lot of teenage parents have a tough time with it."

Kurt and Wanda glanced at each other then at the screen. "Ja, ve know."

"Both of them?" Ororo asked looking at Charles.

"Yes, the hospital."

"Well I knew she was pregnant, but Kurt?" Ororo looked truly amazed.

Logan was speechless he simply stared at them. "Interesting."

"Yes, it seems they saw the similarities between each other as common ground."

"What do we do?" Logan asked still in shock.

"This means there child would be third generation." Hank included. "It would be unwise to be checked by a government doctor."

"I agree." Charles nodded.

"I'll pick them up." Ororo stood up. "We should talk to them straight away."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.

Luv Sugar and Spice-03


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so its short but I've been really busy lately but hopefully I'll find some time to continue so here's chapter 4:

Thanks to: Totally Obsessed47, PomegranteQueen

Slickboy444- I've never really noticed how I've balanced drama with humour I jus write what I think which sometimes can be a disaster. With the couples I'm sure I'll write more in. Loro is a possibility I do think they go nicely together.

Maiden Genisis- I'm not entirely sure what you mean. I did sped it up a few times from, the brotherhood house to the mansion then further ahead I just wanted to get the points of the story.

Chaos-shadow05- Lancitty? I may I'm not sure I do like this couple but I also like Piotr and Kitty together but I'll consider it.

I really enjoyed your reviews so don't hesitate to write them again I don't mind if you think it's good or bad I like to know your opinions.

Chapter 4

"I'm going to tell Pietro tonight." Wanda said as they walked down hand in hand through the hospital.

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

"Then I suppose we could tell everyone else." She smiled back stopping in front of him just by the entrance. "I mean I'm gonna get pretty fat, so I won't be able to hide it anyway."

"You'll be the most beautiful pregnant woman."

"You're too sweet for your own good." Wanda admitted looping her arms around his neck and kissing him long and passionately.

They didn't even notice the two teachers standing behind them.

Logan coughed getting there attention.

"Logan." Kurt squeaked seeing his mentor.

"Elf." Logan smirked.

"Vhat are you doing here?"

"Would ask you the same thing but we already know."

Whilst Kurt acted slightly panicked Wanda kept her cool.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Well we won't be having that battle any time soon."

"I could still take you out nine months pregnant."

"We'll never know that will we."

"H-how?" Kurt stuttered.

"Give them some credit honey." Wanda smirked then kissed his cheek. "Back to the mansion I suppose."

"Yep, lots of lecturing to do." Logan smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it, it's been a while." Wanda returned the smile then followed Ororo to the car.

"And they've been in there for two hours?" Pietro asked concerned for his sister.

"Yeah, don't even know what for." Rogue said looking at the same door as the speed demon. "Ah mean why mah brother and your sister?"

"She's been acting strangely lately."

"How?"

"Well, she's been sick a lot but hasn't been losing weight in fact she's been putting on weight."

They both looked at each other at the same conclusion.

"No." Pietro shook his head. "She would have told me."

"Yeah, ah mean it wouldn't be possible."

Wanda lay back on her bed after having a 3-hour lecture and discussion she'd had enough and was ready to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door.

She groaned then sat up.

"What?" She shouted angrily regretting it when her twin popped his head in.

"Can we talk?" He looked worried, which scared her a bit.

Wanda nodded then waited for him too talk.

"I waited for you outside the Professors office."

"Oh, Kurt ported me up."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah." Wanda agreed then silence proceeded.

"So you gonna explain why you know….Kurt?"

"Yeah I suppose I should." Wanda twiddled her thumbs only her own brother could make her feel this nervous.

"So?" He generally smiled.

"We're in love…." She watched his face and was surprised he didn't shout he only laughed and laughed.

"In love?" He said between laughter.  
"What's so funny?"

"I thought you were in trouble." He laughed harder until he realised she was biting on her lip to stop from crying.

"Wanda?"

She sniffed hard and wiped furiously at her eyes.

"I didn't mean this to happen." She sniffed again. It scared him to see his twin cry she hadn't done it since they were kids.

He put his arm around her. "You gonna tell me so I can help?"

"You won't be angry?"

"How could I ever be angry at you?"

"We are in love, but things got out of hand once and…."

"Yeah and?"

"Well now we're dealing with the consequences."

"Oh those kind of consequences." Pietro said catching on quicker than most people.

"I'm okay with it and Kurt's thrilled most the time."

"It's a good job I have the fastest mind in the world." Pietro laughed nervously.

"I knew that would come in handy one day."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Finish school, have a baby, go to college."

"Well planned, to the point."

"Kurt plans better than me."

"Man." Pietro brushed a hand through his hair. "No wonder you were putting weight on."

Wanda's jaw dropped. "I don't believe you!" She screamed then hit him with a pillow.

"She told him then?" Rogue asked from behind her brother.

"Sounds like it."

"Excited?"

"Surprisingly ja." He paused then carried on down the corridor.

"You were gonna tell us right?"

"Of course ve vere."

"Just a matter of time?"

"Ja, we agreed after graduation."

"So you're really okay with it?" Rogue asked linking arms with him.

"Yes, maybe a bit too young but with the woman I love."

"Are ya gonna get married?"

"We already are." Kurt said seriously.

"What?!" Rogue screamed.

"Did you tell him?" Kurt asked walking through the garden.

"Yep, you?"

"Ja, Rogue went ballistic when I told her we were married." Kurt laughed.

"Pietro passed out."

"How long do you think until the whole institute finds out?"

"Hours." Wanda said stopping by the fountain.

"Wunderbar."

"I told Kitty, she was ecstatic."

"Sounds like her." Kurt sighed pulling her onto his lap.

"You know soon I'll be too heavy."

"Neine, you will be beautiful." He kissed her gently.

"Ah'm never getting use to that." Rogue leant back into her boyfriend.

"Remy think it's cute."

"Yeah, in a crazy sort of way."

"Never thought they'd be married." Remy shook his head.

"Kurt's like that."

"Oui, maybe they be good fer each other."

"Yeah." Rogue agreed then turned around in his arms. "So did ya think about ma question?"

"Didn't leave Remy's mind Cherie."

"And?"

"Oui." He answered before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked slamming on the brakes of his car.

"I said I'm married to Wanda Maximoff and she's pregnant."

"I thought you said that." Scott mumbled tightening his on the steering wheel.

"Do you need to pull over? You look like you're about to have a heart attack." Kurt smiled nervously.

"Man I thought I was the first to be married, guess I was wrong."

"Ja, it was kind of a quick decision, I mean we are in love but if we're having a baby marriage was kind of inevitable."

"How did it happen?"

"Don't you know?" Kurt joked. "Did the professor never teach you about the birds and the bees?"

Scott gave Kurt the stop joking look.

"We got carried away one night then boom we made a baby."

"A baby." Scott repeated. "Suppose this sentinel thing was a good thing."

"We have them in sight." One uniformed man said watching the two teenagers.

"Shoot them then." An order was shouted over the radio.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes now do it."


End file.
